


Dirty Little Secret

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Takes place during the kiss in Marry Me A Little More.





	Dirty Little Secret

They crashed against the table in the small hallway, items that were resting on it falling to the floor. Jack's hands were on her butt, squeezing, caressing, and pulling her up so her she was straddling his leg. Karen cursed the long dress she wore, wanting nothing more than to grind herself against the strong muscles of his thigh. She threw her hands out to steady herself against the wall, knocking the painting and causing it to tilt sideways. Their tongues stayed together in a battle for dominance, their desire for each other increasing with each passing second. 

"Karen," he moaned against her lips. 

"Mmm," she replied back, her teeth gnawing at his bottom lip while her hands gripped his hair. "Damn it!" She pulled away and grabbed Jack by his hand, guiding him into a nearby closet. She pushed him against one of the walls and hiked up her dress around her waist, her fur wrap falling to the floor.

Jack reached out and pulled down at the cups of her strapless dress, revealing her large perky breasts to his hungry eyes. He massaged them, his teeth and lips nipping and sucking at her neck while Karen caressed his cock through his dress pants. He felt her unzip him and within seconds, she had him out of his pants, her hand stroking up and down in a perfect pace. His eyes rolled back and bit his lip, a moan about to sound from his throat when the feeling stopped. He opened his eyes to find Karen place her right leg on a shelf behind him, one hand gripping tight to his shoulder while the other held her long dress in the crook of her elbow, her discarded panties dangling from her fingertips. Jack reached between them, grabbing hold of his cock to guide it to her as Karen sunk down on him. They gasped simultaneously at the feeling of being together like this. For a moment, neither of them moved. Their eyes connected and they just stared for a few moments, their mouths saying nothing, but their eyes speaking volumes. 

Jack was the first to move, his hips moving back so he was almost completely out of her before thrusting back in again. Karen threw her head back at the feeling, but began to lose her balance. Jack quickly grabbed the leg she had propped up on the shelf and hooked her knee over his arm, raising it higher so her foot was practically resting on his shoulder. Karen was never more thankful for her flexibility than she was at that moment due to those ballet lessons her mother forced her to take when she was younger. He was fully sheathed inside of her now, their pelvises slamming together with every thrust he gave. His other hand slid down to the small of her back, holding her in place while she kept her arms around his neck, holding tight. 

Their mouths fused together again, tongues dueling and moans sounding. Sweat began to drip from his brow when he increased the movements of his hips, the sound of their bodies slapping together turning them on even more. Jack's moans became louder and louder when he felt Karen gripping him tightly as she neared her orgasm. Not wanting to get caught, Karen took her panties and shoved them in his mouth, gagging him so his sounds were muffled. She began to squeak and gasp when her pleasure became almost unbearable so she bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut, trying her best to keep quiet. 

A few more thrusts was all it took and Karen tossed her head back with a soundless scream when the pleasure consumed her entire body. Jack came seconds later, grunting his release as his teeth bit down on her panties, his cock erupting inside of her. He continued to thrust slowly, prolonging their pleasure as much as he could before exhaustion took over and he stopped. He dropped his head to her shoulder and forced her panties out of his mouth with his tongue, letting them fall to the floor. Karen kept her arms around his neck, her eyes closed as she tried to control her breathing. They stayed like that until they felt like they could move again. Jack released her leg from his grip and pulled out of her, each of them ignore the feeling of loss of no longer being connected. 

They were silent as they adjusted themselves, trying to make it look like nothing happened at all. Karen stepped back into her panties, feeling their cum running down her thighs and grimacing. Jack helped her fix her dress, covering her boobs up once more and picking up the discarded wrap from the floor to place it around her shoulders. When they exited the closet, they looked down the hall to make sure no one was hovering around. Seeing that the coast was clear, they stepped out and turned to face each other, but they didn't know what to say.

Jack finally opened his mouth, but Karen raised her hand up to cut him off.

"Jack, please," she said quietly. "I know you're going to say you regret this and it never should have happened. So spare me."

Jack frowned at her bitter demeanor and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I wasn't going to say that," he told her. At her incredulous look, he relented a bit. "Okay, not entirely." Seeing the disappointment that she so desperately was trying to hide cross her face, Jack stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips to her shoulder as he breathed her in. "I love you so much, Karen," he began, his voice slightly muffled by her skin. "I don't regret what we just did, but I don't think it should happen again."

He felt her sigh and then she slid her arms up so they were hanging loosely around his neck, hugging him back. "You're right, honey," she whispered. "And I love you too."

They stayed like that for quite a few moments, only parting when they heard the voices of Will and Grace nearing them. 

"Hey guys," Will greeted them as he strode down the hallway. "We're getting started."

Jack and Karen shared one last glance before following Will towards the ceremony to watch their friend get married, their fingers laced together in silent understanding. 


End file.
